Bella
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "All I want is a date with the most beautiful girl in school." That was Antonio Perez' famous line. But Margo Gru wasn't going to fall for that. Or him.
1. Chapter 1

"Antonio Perez is _staring_ at you..."

Margo Gru rolled her eyes as her best friend, Emily Parker, let out a squeal, right in her ear. She shoved her books on her locker and slammed it shut. "Whatever."

Emily widened her eyes as she stared at Margo. "How can you say that?" She glanced at Antonio, who was smirking at them, then looked back at Margo. "He is _totally_ checking you out." Margo shrugged. "Great. I don't really care. I don't have time for guys, nor do I like them. All I'm thinking about right now is my tight schedule. I have to finish decorating the gym for Valentine's Day, today, then I have to go over my essay about Albert Einstein, then I have to meet Ms. Brown after lunch to discuss the fund raiser for next month's Fun Festival, then after that I have three more classes, then I have to pick up Agnes from her ballet class, and Edith from soccer practice, then there's-"

"Ugh! How can you even think of one of your stupid schedules when the hottest boy in school is staring at you! You always obsess over those stupid schedules written in your stupid 'planbook'! You never think of anything else..."

"Hey! I do not obsess over my schedules..." Margo said defensively. "And they are not stupid, they serve a great purpose." Margo frowned. "And he isn't the hottest guy in the whole school, only in the fifth grade."

"So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That he's hot."

"No, what I mean is-"

"Hey girls." Emily and Margo turned around to see Antonio standing in front of them, a grin on his face. "Hey Em, mind if I steal Margo away from you for a bit?"

Emily nodded, squealing as she left. "So..." Antonio leaned against a locker. "You free tonight?"

Margo frowned. "No... You should know that. I assume you overheard the conversation between me and Emily?"

"Hey..." Antonio put his hands up. "You can't blame me for spying on a beautiful girl like you, a girl I like." He smiled lazily. "No need to be feisty with your answers, _bella_. Though I do like feisty gals." Margo gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Why don't you just stop wasting my time and leave?"

"Ouch." Antonio said in mock-hurt, putting a hand to his heart . "All I want is a date with the most beautiful girl in school."

"Please, Antonio. Give me a break." Margo said coolly. "You don't need to fool me, because I'm no fool."

"I'm not-"

"You say that to every girl in school. And you ran out of beautiful girls to play with, so you resorted to me for 'fun'."

"That's not why I-"

"As I said, stop wasting my time." She began to walk away. "Save it for someone who's interested."

* * *

"You _what?_"

Emily screeched as she and Margo headed home. "I didn't accept his proposal." Emily shook her head. "But why? You rejected a date with the hottest guy in the fifth grade! You rejected Antonio Perez! _The_ Antonio Perez!" Margo rolled her eyes. "Will you shut up about him already? All your screaming is giving me a headache, and I have a ton of homework to do later. I don't need a headache while finishing my assignments."

Emily shoo her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you rejected Antonio Perez. that's almost as bad as your obsession with lists." Margo glared at her, about to say something nasty when Emily suddenly stopped walking and stared straight ahead of them, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide.

Margo turned to see what she was looking at and gasped, her eyes becoming the size of plates.

Antonio Perez stood at the her doorstep, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a huge teddy bear in the other. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans, with his usual blue scarf wrapped around his neck. A leather jacket was draped over his shoulders. He got down on one knee. "Margo Gru, will you do the honor of going out with me?"

Emily shook Margo, who was still frozen in shock, whispering. "Say yes. Say yes. Say yes."

At that moment Felonious Gru came out, a small smile on his face. "It's okay, Margo. The boy and I talked, and I deemed him worthy of you." He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You see, he doesn't know any other way of talking to you, so he 'flirted'. He likes you a lot, and he's very nervous whenever he sees you, so he uses cockiness as a way to talk to you."

"So... Will you go out with me?"

They all stared at Margo, whose mouth was set into a thin line. Then she smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Antonio grinned and stood up. "That's great!" He approached Margo. "I made reservations at El Matador, me and my dad's favorite restaurant. They serve the best food, you'll love their enchi-"

"Wait! Wait!" Emily grabbed Margo's arm. "We need to get you dressed!" She dragged Margo inside the Gru mansion.

* * *

They came out a few minutes later, and Antonio's breath was taken away. Margo looked beautiful in a yellow dress with her hair down and a light blue ribbon in it. Antonio smiled and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. "Now... I want her back by seven... Gru glanced at his watch. "Which is in two hours, now get going."

Emily and Gru watched Antonio and Margo leave, Antonio's arm around her, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**I tried my best. But it came out stupid. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Margo suppressed a smile as Antonio led her into a traditional Mexican restaurant. She didn't want him to think that he won her over, even though he had, because she wanted to be sure that he liked her, and that he was not messing with her. She brought a freeze ray just in case he decides to try and do something funny.

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat. He sat across from her, a huge smile on his face. "Well, I already ordered for the both us, so..." He looked up at her with dark, sparkling, eager eyes. "Let's talk about you. Like, what are your interests, and what your plans are for the future."

"Well, if you really want to know stuff about me, I like Yiruma. His compositions are just amazing, so calming. Don't you think?" She smiled at him eagerly. He looked blank. "Um... Yiruma... Who is he?" He asked nervously, bracing himself for an angry reply. But surprisingly, she just laughed. "Yiruma is a composer."

"Oh... Anything else? Like, what's your favorite food?"

Margo bit her lip, trying not to laugh. He seemed so nervous and anxious to please, and it was adorable. "Relax, Antonio. I'm not gonna bite." She teased, and Antonio realized one of his legs was shaking. "Hahaha... I know... It's just..." He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks turned red at his sudden intense gaze.

"I get nervous around you. I always did." She stared at him, not saying anything. "I know it's hard to believe, given my reputation, but I've always liked you. You're the only girl that makes me nervous, so I hide that with 'coolness' and stuff like that." He gulped. "So... Yeah."

"O-oh..."

Antonio scratched the back of his head. "Now, let's get back to you... Your favorite food?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Favorite singer?"

"Kelly Clarkson."

It continued like that for minutes, them talking about her, then himself, then her again, until their food arrived. Margo's eyes sparkled when she saw the food. There were nachos, tacos, burritos, chili, and a lot of other Mexican food. Antonio smiled. "Dig in."

They ate their food in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Everything was awkward and silent after Antonio's confession.

Antonio lay back in his chair, groaning. "Well, I'm stuffed. You want dessert?" Margo shook her head, holding her stomach. "I can't take another bite. But thanks." Antonio glanced at his watch, then stood up. "Well, let's go. I got one more place to bring you to." Margo nodded as he took her hand and led her outside.

The night was chilly, the dark sky full of shining stars and a big, full moon. Antonio led her to the park. "Close your eyes." She complied and he guided her into the heart of park by holding her hand. "Open them." He whispered. Margo did, and she gasped.

Because, right in the center of the park, stood a statue of angel decorated in shining lights, holding a huge red ceramic heart that said 'Margo, will you be mine?'. Margo looked at Antonio, and he grinned. "So... Will you be my girlfriend?"

He got down on one knee. "I promise I'll take care of you, I swear it. No one will ever hurt you, I'll love you forever and ever. You'll never need to be alone again. Never."

Margo smiled, and took his hand. "Yes."

* * *

Felonious Gru anxiously looked at his wall clock, which read '7:30 pm'. He glanced at his wife, who was reading a book. "What is taking those kids so long?" Lucy sighed. "Gru, they're probably still eating." Gru scoffed. "No one eats for two hours and thirty minutes. No one eats that long." He frowned as he thought of something. "What if they're kissing? What if that evil little boy kidnapped my sweet daughter! I knew it, I should have never trusted -"

"Gru..." Lucy put her book down, and took off her glasses, sighing. "Let her enjoy her date, they're only thirty minutes late. I know Antonio's mom, she's a nice woman, her son is nice. I trust him. He won't her our darling."

"But, my poor baby, she might-"

"She isn't a baby, Gru. Calm down." Lucy rolled her eyes. "They'll be home soon, safe and sound."

_DING-DONG! _

"See?" Lucy smirked, standing up. "What'd I tell you?" She went over to the door, and opened it. Margo and Antonio stood in front of her, holding hands, cheeks flushed and both were smiling. Lucy smiled. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yes, mom."

Gru stood behind Lucy, glaring at Antonio. The young boy gulped nervously. "Sorry we're late, Mr. and Mrs. Gru. We just had to-"

"Oh no, no. You don't need to explain yourselves to us. All that matters is that you two had fun." Antonio nodded. "Well, I gotta go." He kissed Margo on the cheek and quickly left. "See you tomorrow, Margo!" He called out. Gru trembled in fury. The nerve of that kid to press his dirty, sloppy lips against his little girl's clean, pure skin.

Once they were inside, Gru slammed the door behind him. Lucy smiled. "Well, honey, did you have a great time?"

"Yes."

Gru curled his lip. "He didn't try anything funny, did he?" Margo shook her head. "Don't worry dad, I brought the freeze ray with me." Gru smiled. "That's my girl." He said proudly, patting his daughter on the head, forgetting for a moment about Antonio. Margo smiled up at her parents. "Dad, mom, me and Antonio are together." She said, nervously.

Lucy yelped in joy. "Sweetie, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, that's great." Gru said, about to head in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He stopped in his tracks as he realized what his daughter had just said. His eyes widened, and he turned around. "_What?_"


End file.
